The present disclosure relates to a fluid valve, for example a three-way valve.
Prior art document GB 2343935 describes a fluid valve comprising a valve member and an actuator. Movement of the actuator causes the valve member to move so as to control a flow of fluid through the fluid valve. The valve member is attached to a spring. When the spring moves out of its position of equilibrium as a result of movements of the valve member, a return force urges said spring back into its position of equilibrium, the valve member being moved therewith.
One problem with the fluid valve described in GB 2343935 is that the return force acting on the valve member increases as the spring moves further away from its position of equilibrium. Therefore, said return force increases as the valve member moves. The return force varying in this manner according to the position of the valve member is detrimental to the control that the actuator has on the position of the valve member, in particular when the valve member is moved to a high degree